Team Jessica
Wait for Simon's call Complete a photoshoot at PopGlam Malibu with up-and-comer Jessica Marks (Available in 5h 59m) |level = Level 9 |location = PopGlam Malibu, Malibu |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = What Gives?}} Your agent Simon will give you a call and ask you if you're ready to do a nice, easy job for a change. He will explain that you're going to be featured in PopGlam Magazine, which will be doing a beach photo shoot in Malibu. You will be joined at the photo shoot by Jessica Marks, a new up-and-coming model. Wait 6 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or spend 12 to begin the event immediately. Travel to PopGlam Malibu in Malibu and talk to Garrett St. Clair to begin the photo shoot. After the shoot, Maria will call to tell you that Jessica has been spreading rumors about you, claiming that you were very mean to her. Maria advises you crash Jessica's birthday party to confront her, which leads into the next goal, What Gives? Available Actions Time Limit: 6 Hours Energy Needed: 95 5-Star Reward: +500, +215, +1 Dialogue Simon's Call= '''2 Maybe... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' That's what I like to hear! Sometimes an encouraging word from someone you respect can go a long way. '''2 You're a busy person, I hear ya. Just give it some thought! Sometimes an encouraging word from someone you respect can go a long way. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' & '''2 That's true! |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Alright, when you're ready and feeling beach-worthy, head on down to Malibu and meet up with Jessica! |Your Dialogue #5 = Will do!}} |-| Jessica= '''2 I see her point... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Right? She acts like I'm so naive! But I don't want to lie about anything. I don't know, maybe I should... stand up to her more. '''2 Really? I don't know... I guess I am really new to this whole thing. I hate stretching the truth but... maybe sometimes it can help your career? |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A Choose your battles... 1B Absolutely! 2A Sometimes. 2B Honesty is better. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1A You know what... that makes sense. I'm sure she's not ALWAYS wrong. I mean, she's my manager, she obviously wants me to succeed. 1B Yeah! She can't just tell me what to do - I'm the one making her money! SHE should be listening to ME! 2A Oh, wow... I sure have a lot to learn... Thanks for the advice, YourName. I... really appreciate it. 2B Yeah? You know what? In my heart... that's how I feel too. Thanks YourName, I really appreciate the advice! |Your Dialogue #5 = 1A Exactly. 1B That's right! 2A No problem. 2B My pleasure! |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 1A I'll try to look at both sides from now on! Thanks YourName, I really appreciate the advice. Now let's shoot this thing! 1B Thanks YourName, I really appreciate the advice. Now let's shoot this thing! |Your Dialogue #6 = 1A & 1B Sounds good.}} |-| Feed #1= |-| Maria's Call= '''2 Ask her why. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' Hm, that might work but... we might need a bigger platform for that to really take root. I'll look into it. Regardless, show up at her party - might as well see what she has to say for herself. '''2 Not a bad idea, but I think we all know WHY. Fame, attention, media coverage - but feel free to question her character and make her feel the appropriate amount of guilt. |Your Dialogue #5 = 1''' Definitely! '''2 Okay... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2''' Regardless, show up at her party - might as well see what she has to say for herself. |Your Dialogue #6 = '''2 Definitely! }} |-| Feed #2= Category:Goals